While there are many foldaway systems such as ironing boards, beds and so forth, heretofor, there has been no practical foldaway system for outdoor sinks and providing a working surface for field dressing game and fish.
Hunters and fishermen, in particular, obtain game and fish requiring cleaning or scaling. Conventional sinks are not designed nor are they suitable for cleaning operations requiring use of a knife proximate to the sink top surface. Outdoor sink arrangements typically are available only at a permanent installation such as a hunting or fishing lodge and utilize conventional sinks. Individuals having occasional or infrequent use of a game sink have a need for a practical game sink which can be used outdoors and does not involve extensive planning for set up and operation and can be stored when not in use.